Her Life Before the Magic
by Oracle1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hermione's life was like before she got that letter from Hogwarts? Here is her story. Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated!


A/N: This is my very first fanfic! Don't go read something else now, give me a chance. I am Oracle formerly known as the reviewer N~. This story is about Hermione's life as a muggle with her parents, and all the strange things that happen around her while she is growing up. They finally lead to her acceptance at Hogwarts. Please, please, please review!!!! I don't care if it is a flame or a compliment (If it's a flame I would really appreciate it if you told me what was wrong so I can improve) I just would love to see some reviews. It would make my day! Ok... enough with my blabber. Hope you enjoy it ::looks around hopefully(yeah right)::

Disclaimer: Hermione Granger, platform nine and three quarters, and the Hogwarts Express belong to the great J.K. Rowling, Hermione's middle name (Marie) belongs to me. Karen and Thomas Granger, Uncle Joe, Melody, Christina, and Alex Brown also belong to me. Littlehampton belongs to England. _The Hobbit_ belongs to Mr. Tolkien. The herb garden belongs to Karen. The large chocolate ice cream belongs to Alex...and well, you get the idea.

Her Life Before the Magic

__

December 8th, 1986

Hermione Marie Granger, a charming, healthy baby, was born to two very happy parents. It was a sunny Friday morning, in a small seaside hospital in Littlehampton, England. Karen and Thomas Granger would have never guessed, looking at their innocent new born, that she had such extraordinary power.

* * *

__

"Mum!" Hermione yelled.

It had been four years since Hermione's arrival into the world, and not much had changed in the seaside town of Littlehampton. Hermione had grown into and inquisitive and intelligent little girl of six years old, and at the moment was racing across the Grangers' backyard, to her mother who sat weeding her herb garden.

"Mum, look what I found," she exclaimed, out of breath.

"Now what is that dear?" her mother said.

"I was looking through some of your old things up in the attic, and I found this book." She held it out for her mother to see. It was dusty brown book with the words _The Hobbit _across it in glistening gold lettering.

"Ah, yes, that was my favorite book. Uncle Joseph gave it to me on my 11th birthday." Karen beamed up at her daughter. She and Thomas had instilled in her the love of books at a very young age. Why, at the age of three Hermione had started reading small children's books and now at the age of six she was eyeing the large, new book hungrily.

"Why don't you go read it, while I get lunch ready for you," her mother said while washing the soil off her hands.

"All right," Hermione said happily, as she sat down on the garden swing and became deeply immersed in her book.

* * *

Hermione lived a very happy life with her mother and father in Littlehampton. She was not aware at all of her uniqueness. It wasn't very much her intelligence that made her unique, but rather the fact that strange things always happened around her.

It was a chilly winter day. December 8th, Hermione's 7th birthday to be exact, and Hermione and her best friends, Melody and Christina, were whispering about her birthday party. All of a sudden there was a loud laugh from above the three girls and a large chocolate ice cream plummeted from the hands of a hysterical little boy named Alex Brown, straight towards Hermione's head. Hermione looked up and saw the ice cream barely inches away from her head and screamed "Noooooo!" and at that moment the ice cream swerved a sharp right and fell to the ground with a loud splatter. There was a minute of silence, there was absolutely no wind that day, how could the ice cream just inches away from Hermione swerve to the right and totally miss her, all at the last fraction of a second? Alex decided there was some serious funny business going on and decided to leave (the good thing is he never bothered Hermione again). Hermione and her friends were amazed as well, but three shook it off as soon as Karen called them in for a surprise. 

There were many things like the ice cream incident that happened as Hermione grew up, like the time she fell of her bike and got a horribly bloody bruise, but the next morning the bruise was gone, without a trace, no scar no nothing. Or the time when she had forgotten to do her homework and was crying very loudly(she was a straight A student) but Mrs. Bowen decided to check her book bag anyway and found it. It was done neatly in cursive with not one mistake on it(she found that out latter). Hermione could have sworn she didn't do it. How it was finished and got in her book bag was a mystery to her. Every time one of these strange unexplainable things happened, and that was about twice a week, Hermione would tell her parents. They would give her a believable explanation, and Hermione would forget it. But as time progressed and she got older she would start to wonder why such strange things happened around her. 

* * *

One June day, Hermione and her mother and father were sitting together in the living room. They heard the click of the mail slot and the soft flop of the mail on the carpet. Hermione jumped up to get the mail, before her parents told her to do so(for she was very obedient). She picked up the mail and sorted through, the phone bill, the electricity bill, a stack of junk mail, and a letter for her! Hermione rarely got mail, and naturally ripped it open, not noticing the queer green ink used to write her address and that it had no stamp or return address. 

"Hermione dear bring me the mail," her father called from the living room.

"Yes, daddy," Hermione called back.

"Mum, daddy look at what I got in the mail," she said holding out her letter, she hadn't pulled out the contents yet.

Her father first noticed the green ink and then that it had no stamp or return address(he was very observant).

"Oh dear," he said, "this must be some horrible prank someone is playing on you Hermione. There isn't a stamp or return address and look at this strange green ink. I'm not sure how it even got in the mail."

Hermione frowned. "Come on daddy lets see what is it, please!" 

Thomas didn't want to make his daughter unhappy, but he wasn't sure if it was safe. Reluctantly he pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later

than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was a silence for a few seconds, which was broken by Hermione who yelled, "so that explains all the weird things that have been going on! I'm a witch!"

Her mother looked shocked.

"Hermione Marie Granger stop that rubbish this instant, you are not a witch!" her mother scolded. "I will find out who sent this and report them to the police!" 

"Now Karen it's all right," Thomas said calmly "Hermione listen, there are no such things as witches or wizards, this just a joke someone played on you, do you understand dear?"

"Daddy what about all the weird things that I can do? It's because I'm a witch and-" she was cut off by her mother who was very frustrated and yelled angrily.

Hermione ran into her room, locked her door, threw herself on her bed and started crying into her pillow. It was not at all like her parents to be so mean! It wasn't fair!

Meanwhile, down stairs Karen and Thomas were debating whether they should send Hermione to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or not. Thomas took a look at the letter once more, but then he noticed two other pieces of paper he hadn't before. One was list of books and equipment needed for the school. The other was a letter with detailed instructions on how and where to get the books and equipment. How to change muggle money to wizard money. Where the train to Hogwarts would be leaving from. How to get on to platform nine and three quarters. What stores to go to in Diagon Alley and other such questions were answered. Thomas's head was spinning; he gave the papers to Karen and went to get a glass of water. 

* * *

That night Karen and Thomas went over everything, and talked about it for very long time and finally decided to let Hermione go to Hogwarts. On the condition that she write a letter to them every two days, to let them know she was all right. That morning they let Hermione know they would let her go to Hogwarts, and she rejoiced! She gave them both a big hug and said, "you're the best parents in the whole wide world!" And began dancing around the whole house.

The very next day the Grangers went to London and Hermione and her parents entered the magical street of Diagon Alley. They changed their money to wizard money and bought Hermione everything she asked for. Hermione was happy that she wasn't the only one that could do magic. She felt right at home on the wizard street. Her parents on the other hand were very nervous and were intimidated by anything strange that came their way, (which was everything). The Grangers got home very exhausted from shopping and the long drive to Diagon Alley and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next two months were the longest in Hermione's life, she couldn't wait until September 1. She would go to the train station and board the Hogwarts Express train and she would be on her way to becoming a great witch! She was already done reading half her schoolbooks and everything was just fascinating. Her parents were dreading the time when she would leave to go to Hogwarts. But, soon enough September 1 came around. Hermione's parents helped her gather all her school things. Then Karen started crying.

"Oh, come on mum! I haven't even left yet," Hermione said impatiently.

The family got into their car and drove to King's Cross(the train station the Hogwarts Express departs from). The family walked to the trains and followed the instructions until they were in between platform nine and ten. Karen started crying again.

"Hermione, I'll miss you," she sobbed, "have a wonderful time at school." She gave Hermione a kiss, and left it to Thomas to give Hermione advice. After numerous hugs, kisses, good-byes, and strange looks from people passing by, Hermione followed the instructions to get onto the magic platform nine and three quarters. She did so successfully and looked around. There was the large scarlet steam engine _The Hogwarts Express._ Hermione didn't know it but she was in for the time of her life...

A/N: Ok that was it. Please review! Tell me things I need to improve, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!!!!!!! Review!


End file.
